


Наташа знает лучше, так что заткнись, Стив

by Halisa



Series: Бухие Смесители [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наташе уже надоело, что все ходят вокруг Барнса на цыпочках. У нее есть хорошее средство против ПТСР, и вообще Наташа знает лучше, так что заткнись, Стив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наташа знает лучше, так что заткнись, Стив

– В общем, я уже все решила, – говорит утром Наташа, не дав дверям толком открыться и проскальзывая у Стива под боком.  
– Считай это вооруженным нападением, – говорит она, помахав перед его лицом бутылкой с какой-то яркой газировкой. – И последующим похищением.  
– Но это бутылка, – тупо говорит Стив.  
– Стеклянная бутылка, – поправляет Наташа. – Я из страны Советов, я за минуту могу розочкой уложить шесть зэков.  
Стив опускает голову, признавая поражение, но потом все-таки решается:  
– А почему лимонад?  
– Ха, – Наташа очень вольно хозяйничает на кухне Стива, быстро достает стакан, открывает бутылку и наполняет его до середины, не прекращая говорить: – На самом деле я хотела принести вино, но дешевое пойло я дарить не хочу, а дорогое – смысла нет, только переводить.  
– Но лимонад?  
Наташа буквально сует стакан Стиву в руки и теснит его с кухни в гостиную.  
– Ну тут все просто. Кто ж тебе еще лимонад подарит?  
Стив замирает на мгновение, обдумывая ответ, потому что вопрос действительно сложный – у кого из Мстителей настолько нет мозгов и чувства такта. На ум приходит только один человек, Стив радостно открывает рот, чтобы фыркнуть "Старк!", только Наташи нет. Ее командный голос раздается из спальни, Стив спешит туда, но навстречу ему вылетает Наташа, волокущая за собой на буксире Баки, она тянет его за руку, не обращая внимания на то, что Баки явно против, но почему-то тот не сопротивляется активно, может, потому что вспомнил о воспитании, а может, потому что видит, как Наташа до сих пор бережет левую руку.  
– Стой, – спохватывается Стив, – что ты в начале говорила?  
Он идет за ними как привязанный, все так же потерянно прижимая стакан к груди. Взгляд Баки мечется между ним и Наташей, которая совершенно несерьезно фыркает и выпихивает Баки за двери лифта.  
– Похищение, – поясняет она, задом заталкивая Баки в лифт, Баки молча цепляется руками за края, не прикладывая особых усилий, и смотрит на Стива немного растерянно. – Ты невероятно тактичный и хороший друг, Стив, – пыхтит Наташа, разгибая чужие пальцы – живые идут хорошо, а бионические будто встряли намертво. – Но сейчас время приключений, – говорит она и бьет Баки под коленную чашечку, тот от неожиданности отпускает руки, и Наташа кричит в закрывающиеся двери: – К ужину не жди!  
Стив стоит с минуту не шелохнувшись, молча глядя на закрытые створки лифта. Подносит стакан к губам, отпивает.  
– Время приключений, – бормочет он. – Где-то я уже это слышал.

 

– Если в двух словах, – начинает Наташа, лихо тормозя возле какого-то парка и отстегивая ремень безопасности, – то я привезла тебя в безлюдное место и у меня в багажнике есть холодное оружие. Стив сказал, что так больше продолжаться не может – ты слишком много жрешь. Я вытянула короткую соломинку – остальным Мстителям повезло больше.  
Баки не напрягается, ни единый мускул на его лице не дрогнет, сердце не сбивается с ритма, и Наташе даже немного обидно, что он настолько не воспринимает ее как угрозу. Она фыркает на его взгляд и вылезает из машины, хлопая дверью. Открыв багажник, она ковыряется внутри пару минут, приглушенно ругаясь, а затем громче замечает:  
– Про холодное оружие я не шутила!  
И Баки покорно подходит к ней, чтобы обнять непонятную корзину. Большую непонятную корзину.  
– Что это, – вяло спрашивает он, механически прижимая корзину к себе.  
– Это вкусняшки. И лучше бы тебе вести себя хорошо, иначе останешься без них.  
Баки слегка наклоняет голову, и Наташа принимает это за кивок. Хоть это и не похоже на согласие, Наташа верит, что женская интуиция ее не подвела и в этот раз.  
Она вытаскивает еще одну корзину, но уже поменьше, так и быть берет ее сама, закрывает багажник, включает сигнализацию и уверенным шагом направляется в сторону ближайших кустов.  
Баки замирает у кромки газона и с сомнением смотрит на дорожку в паре метров от него. Наташа оборачивается и недовольным тоном спрашивает:  
– Ну чего еще?  
– По газону не ходить, – немного растерянно отвечает Баки, удобнее перехватывая корзину.  
Наташа в ответ только закатывает глаза и идет дальше.  
– Красивая девушка пытается затащить тебя в кусты, Барнс, а ты ломаешься. И кто ты после этого?  
– Джентльмен? – ворчит Баки, все-таки ступая на газон.  
– Дурак, – припечатывает Наташа, и если бы это была не она, то Баки мог бы поклясться, что слышал нежность в голосе.

 

Когда Наташа наконец-то останавливается у дерева, чтобы расстелить плед, Баки цепким взглядом обводит местность и остается недовольным выбором. Они расположились на отовсюду отлично проглядываемой полянке, недалеко от большого и чистого пруда. Покачав головой, Баки пристраивает рядом корзину и, скинув ботинки, опускается на плед, плавно перетекая в позу лотоса.  
– И о чем ты хотела поговорить?  
Наташа еле заметно улыбается и сует ему в руки сэндвич. А затем достает из корзины большой термос, открывает его, и Баки слегка ведет носом, потому что, ну. Кофе.  
– Кофе, – говорит он.  
– Кофе, – подтверждает Наташа и наливает в кружку – огромную, самую лучшую на свете кружку – до краев.  
– Кофе, – на лице Баки проглядывает мучительная борьба, прежде чем он с болью в голосе поясняет: – Мне нельзя кофе.  
– Что, – фыркает Наташа, – ты что, становишься гиперактивным или вроде того? Тогда, конечно, не стоит, гиперактивный суперсолдат в парке отдыха среди мамочек и счастливых семей – не то, что нужно Нью-Йорку, спасибо.  
Баки молчит на это и только гипнотизирует взглядом кружку, исходящую самым лучшим на свете ароматом.  
– Мне нельзя кофе, – наконец говорит он, – потому что врачи запретили. Организм с трудом привыкает даже к твердой пище, а кофе – лишний стресс для кровеносной системы.  
– Какая жалость, – невыразительно замечает Наташа и, поставив кружку на подставку, откусывает большой кусок от сэндвича и продолжает с набитым ртом: – Это просто ужасная новость, потому что кофе я сама обжаривала, и понюхай-ка, изумительный аромат, правда? – она пихает кружку Баки в лицо, и тот еле успевает увернуться так, чтобы не познакомить собственный нос с кипятком. Наташа аккуратна как хомяк и грациозна как тролль, не переставая чавкать и громко прихлебывать кофе из своей чашки, она делится:  
– Однажды я очень сглупила под Одессой, подставившись под пулю. Из больницы меня не выпускали две недели, а потом эти коновалы напоследок запретили подвергать стрессам организм: никакого кофе, никаких сигарет, никакого алкоголя и никакого бикини.  
Баки бросает на нее быстрый взгляд, который не остается незамеченным.  
– Но я говорю тебе как человек бывалый – клин клином вышибают, – Наташа приподнимает бровь, мол, ну, и каковы ваши действия, сержант?  
Баки кивает, тянется за кофе и с наслаждением делает глоток, почти тут же смешно округляя глаза.  
– Ах да, – отмахивается Наташа от него, – забыла сказать, я еще плеснула туда коньяка. Слегка. На полшишечки.  
Баки чуть ли не залпом допивает кофе и молча протягивает руку ладонью вверх, а Наташа бьет по ней со словами "О да, детка, мы подружимся". 

 

Пока они убивают время и сэндвичи, Баки еще трижды спрашивает о цели их вылазки. Наташа только переводит стрелки и несет ерунду, да так отлично, что Баки сам не замечает, как рассказывает ей про Бруклин и креветку Стива. Наташа, конечно же, не обольщается, Баки раскололся только потому, что был не против это сделать – силой бы она ничего не добилась, как и своими хитрыми техниками. У одних учителей учились, что тут говорить. Баки видит все ее выверты, и каждый раз, когда она уходит от ответа, он на нее смотрит. Наташа не знает, откуда что берется, такому ее в КГБ не учили, так что, может быть, это личная заслуга Барнса, но когда он смотрит, просто смотрит своими немного влажными глазами и еще немного поджимает губы, Наташа чувствует, как стыд поднимается откуда-то изнутри. Так что совсем не удивительно, что она все-таки раскалывается, лихо опрокинув в себя стопку кофе.  
– Тут какое дело, – говорит она решительно. – Кэп – хороший человек. И отличный друг, ну это ты, я думаю, и сам знаешь. Так вот, эта вот его, – Наташа перебирает пальцами в воздухе, подыскивая слово, и, судя по скривившимся губам, – слово не из приятных, – деликатность очень мешает делу. Он с тобой нежен как с девственником.  
– Я не девственник, – ровно замечает Баки.  
– Определенно нет, сладенький, – похабно ухмыляется Наташа, но тут же возвращает серьезное выражение лица. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Я считаю, что тебе нужна встряска, рекалибровка, если желаешь. Ты не тепличный цветок, Барнс, только не после Красной Комнаты. Стив желает подтирать тебе сопли и обрезать корочки с твоих сэндвичей, но этого не будет, Барнс. И знаешь почему?  
Баки пристально смотрит на нее, и в его глазах Наташа видит огонек. Еще слабый, еле-еле пробивающийся сквозь муть, но он есть, и Наташа знает, в какое пламя он может вырасти.  
– Потому что ты солдат, Барнс. Солдат Красной Комнаты, Зимний Солдат, Солдат своего Капитана – не важно. Ты боец. Твой мир разваливается на части, ты сам разваливаешься на части, но что это значит? Абсолютно ничего. Ничто не имеет значения. Ты убивал людей, многих, хладнокровно, ты делал страшные вещи, Барнс. И сейчас, конечно же, самое время забиться в угол, орошая слезами напрасно потраченные годы и чужие жизни, прошедшие через прицел твоей винтовки. Ведь это так похоже на Баки Барнса.  
Наташа замолкает и опускает взгляд, немного выжатая своей речью. Она не особо-то знает, что сказать еще. Пару мгновения стоит тишина, и Наташа прислушивается к ней, стараясь уловить хоть что-нибудь. И ей удается, только вот звук очень похож на... чавканье? Что за...  
Наташа вскидывает голову и видит, как Баки по-простому похрустывает огурцом, так неудачно вывалившимся из сэндвича.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он спокойно, и это спокойствие – совершенно новый вид нирваны, потому что одно всего слово падает на землю как стальное. Как будто Баки что-то для себя решил. Как будто он все для себя решил. – За сэндвичи.  
Наташа смотрит в его глаза и видит ровное пламя, она слышит гул, она чувствует жар, она видит серьезное лицо Барнса. Она улыбается.

 

– Целую корзину? – Баки недоверчиво прищуривается и переводит взгляд на Наташу. – Да ты шутишь.  
– Когда я пошучу, ты узнаешь об этом первым, – она бедром теснит зазевавшегося пацана и ставит на его место корзину, оглядев мельком дощатый настил – не сырой ли. – А ты думал и это твое, что ли? Серьезно, Барнс, хватит столько жрать.  
– У меня быстрый метаболизм, – вяло окрысивается Баки. – И хватит завидовать.  
Наташа прищуривается и меряет его нехорошим взглядом.  
– Окей, уел, не тебе же приходится пропадать на тренировках.  
– Что, кстати, мне непонятно. Смысл?  
– Что смысл?  
– Ну, в тренировках, – Баки прислоняется к перилам и нарочито печально смотрит на воду, а краем глаза уловив непонимание на лице Наташи, продолжает: – Все равно никакого бикини.  
Наташа пинает Баки в голень и, присев на корточки, раскрывает корзину, игнорируя сдавленное фырканье сверху. Смешно ему, подлецу, думает она, воспитала чудовище, думает она.  
– В общем, солдат, задание простое. Берешь хлеб, – Наташа нарочито указывает вытянутыми руками на корзину, а затем – за ограду моста: – и бросаешь в воду. Не забудь покрошить, – торопливо добавляет она, глядя на замахнувшегося булочкой Баки. Тот опускает руку и смотрит на Наташу со странным выражением в глазах, она не понимает его, зато видит, как подрагивает уголок губ Баки.  
– Наташа, – мягко говорит он. – Я знаю, как кормить уток.  
Наташа пару минут стоит молча, немного глупо моргая глазами.  
– Ты прав, – признается она. – Я как-то не подумала. Ни с кем не кормила раньше.  
Она достает булочку и вертит ее в руках будто не понимает, зачем взяла, а потом  
отщипывает маленький кусочек и бросает в воду.  
– Почему? – Баки перегибается через перила, не особо налегая на них, зная, что те не настолько крепкие, чтобы выдержать его вес, и наблюдает за утками – сбились в кучу и учинили зверские разборки за несчастный оскропоток.  
– Там, откуда я родом, нет ни прудов, ни уток, – говорит Наташа, кромсая хлеб над гомонящими птицами, те покрякивают, грозно бьют крыльями о воду и опять творят локальный беспредел, – а потом было как-то не до них уже, знаешь ли.  
Баки кивает, прицеливается и, ухмыльнувшись, запускает хлеб прямо в утку. Аккурат на ее спину, куда сама она не дотянется, зато отлично дотянутся остальные. Наташа смеется, запрокинув голову, когда те с шумом и ажиотажем кидаются на свою подругу, притапливая ее среди ряски.  
– Ты такой злой, детка, – пытается сказать Наташа, и в голосе ее было бы больше восхищения, если бы она не гиенила, похрюкивая, глядя, как Баки обстреливает уточьи спины.  
– В Красной Комнате, – сурово отвечает он, – и не таким станешь.  
Я все-таки воспитала чудовище, думает Наташа, кидая хлеб в Баки.

 

– Что дальше по плану? – спрашивает Баки, закидывая плед в корзину, а затем подхватывая ее и отбирая другую у Наташи. Наташа сразу закатывает глаза, мол, спасибо большое, пустую корзинку я бы и сама донесла, но ее в жизни окружает слишком мало джентльменов, чтобы разбрасываться ими, так что Наташа делает приторное лицо и берет Баки за руку.  
– А по плану у нас йога, – мурлычет она ему куда-то шею. Она, конечно, мурлыкнула бы ему в ухо, но до него она не достает, а Баки не наклоняется, сколько бы она намекающе ни тянула его за руку вниз. Наташа еще не совсем потеряла чувство собственного достоинства, поэтому она независимо откидывает волосы назад и поясняет: – Тебе нужно расслабиться: открыть чакру, все дела.  
– Не при дамах! – Баки отшатывается в ужасе, но Наташа держится крепко, так что Баки протаскивает ее за собой по траве.  
– Все будет отлично, – пыхтит Наташа, но Баки все так же идет в противоположную сторону от занимающейся на свежем воздухе группы, – не надо стесняться! Я помогу раскрыть чакровый канал! Самый главный!  
– Что! – Баки прибавляет ходу, завидев уже их машину, припаркованную возле дорожки. – О мой бог!  
– Ну же, детка, не ломайся, – Наташа пытается сделать подсечку, но никак не может твердо встать на ноги или получить хоть какую-либо опору, так что просто обхватывает Баки руками за шею, подтягивается и бьет обеими ногами ему под колено. Баки падает на траву, Наташа летит вслед за ним, приземляясь на каменного Баки. Это просто адище кошмарный, ведь Наташа всегда думала, что люди мягче земли. Видимо, ошибалась.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – Наташа ерзает на Баки и шикает на него категорично, когда он снова принимается громко возмущаться. – Оставим твои каналы Стиву, пускай он ими занимается. А мы тогда просто прогуляемся по парку, хорошо?  
Баки неохотно успокаивается под ней, и Наташа благодарит боженьку за малые радости, потому что на них уже начинают показывать пальцем, но затем забирает все свои благодарности обратно, потому что кое-кто слишком махал бионической рукой и задел растущий неподалеку куст. Наташа в ужасе распахивает глаза, ощущая знакомый с детства аромат, – только любовь и уважение к ее бабушке на дают ей сказать "вонь" – поднимает голову и чуть не лицом утыкается в куст герани. В сраный куст советской герани в гребаном нью-йоркском парке. Наташа молча и в некотором оцепенении смотрит на резные листочки, на яркие пурпурные соцветия и чувствует, как начинает подергиваться веко. Она переводит взгляд на Баки, который пристально и с легким налетом растерянности рассматривает куст. Пару раз ведет носом, а затем приподнимает голову, приближаясь к Наташе и глубоко втягивая воздух рядом с ней.  
– Это не от меня, – немного тупо говорит Наташа.  
– Но это герань, – Баки хмурится и убирает волосы со лба, одной рукой скидывая с себя Наташу. Она скатывается вбок, распластывается на траве и невидяще глядит в небо.  
– Это герань, – подтверждает она и щурится на солнце.  
Баки молчит с минуту, наблюдая за проплывающими мимо облаками. А затем все-таки спрашивает:  
– А сколько коньяка ты добавляла в кофе?

**Author's Note:**

> "Герань в гребаном нью-йоркском парке" - это отсылка к фанфику Amarillis_Beladonna ["Некоторые двери должны оставаться закрытыми"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3278276). Это наташацентрик, о ее вербовке в КГБ, о Красной Комнате, о Зимнем Солдате. Это наташацентрик, да, но все-таки старбакс. И леон!АУ.  
> Правда в фанфике герань была в вашингтонском парке, а мои герои - в Нью-Йорке, но мне очень хотелось сделать реверанс этому автору :3 Ибо он котик и пирожочек :3


End file.
